clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darktan Anator
I want my own talk page, so you may all say hello to your new Emperor of the USA. Use the Leave Message spell to contact me please. From the Destroyer of Worlds, --Darktan Friends *Herbert Horror *WitchyPenguin *Robo-Gary *Manny Peng *Dark *Eray Write your name here to be my friend! Enemies *Explorer *Fred *Newman *Spider880 *Mr. Unknown *Ernie *Link *Ford Car *Metalmanagor *Metalmanager *Professor Zlo Shroomsky *Melvin Turtleheimer *G's Family (all of us) *Sensei's Family (all of us) *Luce *Tails6000 *Austin8310 *Spy Guy Pers *Max 1537 *Spark the Puffle *Max 1537's Puffles (all of us) *Speeddasher *Sonicspine31 Write your name here to be OBLITERATED! Daily MILLENIUM-WISE Dose of Darktan SOME CRAZY DUDIT WHO'S LAST NAME IS "ANATOR"!!! Here, Darktan will be... all of Darktan's STUPID thoughts about life and such. A new thought will be... up every day MILLENIUM. --Darktan If You're a Loser, Here's the Real Thing ---- Quotes from penguins ---- __TOC__ King Triskelle's message The remnants of the High Penguins will not fight you, but try to bring you back! Our powers are limited. The Two Trees will be replanted with Vesper's tears, and will bloom in our victory. Luce, or otherwise known as Yavana, Melkor's bane, is gathering the High Penguins. We are more than you expect, and we will die for the silmarili.Surely you have not forgotten the deep magics upon which we founded the amulets? You were once a great High Penguin King. But you were corrupted and fell into shadow and void.The time of the high penguins is over, the new creatures rule the continent.Have they not been cursed enough to mortality and sin?You must return to us, Theangol High-King. Triskelle, Son of Arvedui and Gilraen. Yavanna has gone through the most terrible tortures you can imagine. The name "Melkor's Bane" doesnt just come to anyone.Theangol, I hate to say this, but I must. Get out, you old wight! Vanish in the sunlight! Shrivel like the cold mist, like the winds go wailing, Out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains! Come never here again! Leave your barrow empty! Lost and forgotten be, darker than the darkness, Where gates stand for ever shut, till the world is mended. Remember the days of old, we had our times, it is time for a new era. You must surrender, Vesper is replanting The Two Trees and Luce is preparing for war. The two most beautiful creatures in the continent are going off to fight you. Your two '''daughters' Theangol. King Triskelle ---- What's wrong Master Darktan, you seem a bit distraught lately, is it because of that girl? --WitchyPenguin We don't like seeing you upset though.. --WitchyPenguin Hello there! Darktan, I was wondering. Does the name Theangol ring a bell? --PogoPunk32 The shadows have not kept me in shackles long "Darktan".I spent so many years in exile, I was almost blind of everything. Luce has called me to replant The Two Trees, and I'm Sixteen Thousand, Im ready for the amulet of shadow.By the way, have you seen Mum? Err..Tinuviel? Nienna I saw your "page". Is it all true? Vesper Oh, I was just wondering. It's not like Theangol would mean anything to a dark lord like yourself. Aha ha ha. --PogoPunk32 Well, how you are now evil, some catastrophic evil plants, and something about the end of the world. Vesper Hello Friend. I just wanted to say hello, What is going on with you? Your Friend, --Dark Hmm, I've been hearing sounds from outside my small house in...Umm, This is censored, ~cough~ ~cough~ some noises outside my house in (CENSORED). I think penguins are trying to capture me, I can see some shadows outside my window, I think they're No Penguins. --Dark Don't wowwy PLOOPY mwan thwey cwan't gwet woo. Hwi! Hwi Dwarktan! I jwust wanted to know, where are woo othur eye? --Manny Peng Hello Darktan. It seems as though I found a way to contact you. I hope you're not planning anything evil...ARE YOU? -Metalmanager Your Last Name is Stupid Unique It really is! WHO HAS A LAST NAME LIKE''' "ANATOR"! WHAT A LOSER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Have a nice day, Darktan... ANATOR !! --'''WitchyPenguin'- I MEAN ANNONYMOUS! NO, '''LUCE'!'' Stupid pin! I'm going to lose my job! P.S.: ANATOR!!! HA! stop it! ---- I know...ANATOR!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's sounds like it should be some sort of extinct mammoth!! ... ... ... ... ANATOR!!!!! HA! -Metalmanagor nice evil laugh Hey Darktan I wanted to say your evil laugh is kinda neat also I'm immune to polka music because of ear plugs get used to it! Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 You have my final breath. We, the High Penguins pledge allegience to you Theongel, Gold King. We tried to fight against you to have an antarctica for ALL'' to live equal in. But now, The antarcticans have abandoned us. The Silmarils and The Great Amulets have no powers. I will fight for the last remmnants of our civilization before I pass. King Triskelle And mine Dad. Luce And mine as well. Vesper And i got the power emeralds! Tails6000 Tails6000, no you didn't. Me and my puffle, Korobase have the Neon Emerald. He plan to keep the rest safe until later founded. Metalmanager Oh but i have found what you didn't Find THE CHAOS EMERALDS! i had them while i was cast at sea from my home land Tails6000 Yes, but, they have no relation to the Power Emeralds, the Chaos emerald have no effect on penguins, just Sonic. Oh yes and here's an interesting fact (You might already know this), The chaos emeralds from Angel Island and there they were guarded by Knuckles who was tricked by eggyman (Hehe, eggy.) to thinking that Sonic (Yay) was a Chaos emerald theif. Metalmanager How laughable! I'll assume this is all the "heroism" the citizens of the USA can muster. Darktan's Army has succeeded! --Darktan Hooray! --WitchyPenguin And that, is what we like to call OWNED! --Herbert Horror After we aid you Theongel, my people will dimish into the north and leave the country to you. I still am grieved over the loss of Tinuviel, and the loss of the rest of our people would be '''unbearable. King Triskelle How silly metal because i have the power as well *turns to super Tails6000* see i was born with that power "Super Tails6000"? Ha! Your powers are useless against my Magma Blast. Metalmanager WELL didn't you learn that I'm INVINCIBLE! (isn't affected by magma blast) Tails6000 So? I can turn into Magma Metal, Hypontise you, make you forget your powers, take your powers, destroy them, destory with magma blast and I will have proved my point. Want that to happen? Metalmanager NO DUH! but we can work together that better? Tails6000 oh sorry for the brag Confused Darktan, is there any possible way that I can grow Doom Weeds whenever I would wish? If so, please teach me! Your Loyal Minion, Falcoz Ok, thanks for saying that I guess?--Falcoz BOOYAH, I'LL SUE YA! You know, my good friend Professor Shroomsky and I are both professional lawyers? Yes. If Shroomsky can sue High Penguins and win, I can't wait to see what 'WE can do to you! HUZZAH for the Antarctican Judicial system! See you in court, Mister ANATOR! YES, I SAID YOUR HUMOROUS LAST NAME! ---Turtleheimer and Professor Shroomsky, specifically Turtleheimer. I demand your response... unless you are frightened by a mere turtle and mushroom! Oh, and the Professor is currently the Keeper of the Simialis. Come forth! RE:YOU DARE MOCK MY LAST NAME?! TAKE OUT MY EYES AND PUT THEM IN A PICKLE JAR??!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU COULDN'T EVEN HURT ME IF YOU TRIED! YOU'D PROBABLY GET A "BOO-BOO" AND GO AND CRY INTO YOUR PILLOW IN YOUR SO CALLED "MANSION"!!!! IF YOU COME NEAR ME, THEN YOU WILL FEEL THE POWER OF THE...(silence)........Wait, I can't reveal that, anyway, as I was saying --> I WILL HURT YOU BEFORE YOU CAN HURT ME!! <-- ....My throat hurts now.... Owww. Grrr. Oh yes and if you didn't know, I'M EVIL TOO! -Metalmanagor Last Chance We are leaving, before all high penguins are destroyed.It is your last chance to return home, to the land of our Father's, Father's, Father's.Arda awaits Theongel.I am afraid that this will be the divison of the eldest.Please, return to the good side.I have wrote my last song in Antarctica. Here is how it goes- :So, It's pull down the towers, were goin' home at last! :Lads, Say Farewell to Club Penguin, Pengolia, an West Yeti! :With a kitbag on my shoulder, :And a tear up in your eyes, :But pardon me for smiling', While I'm waving 'yins goodbye! :You say your sad to see us go, :But we have no regrets. :We've left behind a legacy, that we will not forget. :Your streets are steeped in Ancheint Blood, :So hang your head in shame! :So, It's pull down the towers, were goin' home at last! :Lads, Say Farewell to Club Penguin, Pengolia, an West Yeti! :With a kitbag on my shoulder, :And a tear up in your eyes, :But pardon me for smiling', While I'm waving 'yins goodbye! King Triskelle RE:RE:RE:Surname It's HAIR. And I will do more evil stuff in the future..you'll see... -Metalmanagor Metalmanagor! shut-upa-your face! Darktan is a EVIL guy, I think you should leave him ALONE! (fear of death! eeepp!) Bye Bye! (PS: Im very Scared of him!) - Bucket Talk to meh! Message from Ernie and Mr. Unknown Mr. Unknown's message: Eh? You want to copy my move? Well then... I'm sorry to say but you can't take over USA. Yes Mr. DARK TANNED PENGUIN! Muhuhahahaa! Your next move will be banished! I won't side you, nor those puny penguins on the other side. My third party, along with fellow Ernie, will destroy you! With that, Darktan turned to another piece of mail, this time from Ernie. His message?: Kos' tadot zee muluhastes, dalinatehs. HAHAHA! I will destroy you! Yes I will. With the help of Mr. Unknown, we will conquer USA before you do! Yes! I will start with first this. If you want to hear my plan... go here. But I advise you not to... or my laser rays made by dogs, humans and your large ????? will destroy you. Till then... bye! He later clicked the link displaying "here". message from an anonymous duo Dear Darktan, You are the one that sent us to a different dimension. It was you that set the magic ring in the bush. It was you that sent us here now you are gonna be destroyed like Link as a turkey. signed, an anonymous duo Manny Peng Uh... whwn will I gwet pwayed? P.S. I weft your door cwastle opwen and some of my warrior fwiends thwat wate woo gots in. Is thwat bad??? P.S.S. I forgets to fwush the toiwet. Woopty-doo WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *ahem ahem* If you haven't noticed, Mr. Anator, I just vandalized your stupid little blog thingamabob, or whatever you call it. Ah, this will be a nice story to tell the chicks in the future. I stripped all the pronouns from you posts (how d'you like talking in third person?), as well as all the verbs (I... it that you don't... that without verbs, our sentences.... dead.). Oh, and I left a worm or two crawling around in the CPU. Hmmm. I think I'll munch on a few crackers while you totter around blabbing "Darktan... the guards to... that crazy hacker!" Toodle-oo. --Explorer I hate you!! Your just a big fat flying penguin that I hate. I heard that you have to sit on a chair... HA! Someday, I wil get you and you will pay the price for what you have done. [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 22:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) iiiimmmmm ssscccaaaaarrred of you...!!!! --Bucket Darktan! Stop trying to steal the Neon Emerald! That's right, I saw you outside my pet house! You were trying to get it! It's MINE! No touchy! --Korobase Did you say "mere Puffle"? Are those words actually coming out of your beak? I'm not a mere puffle! With the neon emerald I can have ultimate power! And grow 10 times my size! Ha ha! --Korobase PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF HAPPYFACE YOU EVIL DIRTBAG! I MADE A POAM ABOUT YOU! Darktan's a flea. Oh such a fat flea. I can't believe. That he doesn't pee. --HAPPYFACE, THE ALMIGHY RULER OF THE HAPPYFACE STATE. Pwomotion Hwi bwoss I want a pwomotion. I have stawrted two fwush. I also wants a news Tingy. I weft the door two wour fwort opwen so swome agents cwould investagwate. Thwat is a big word. Well mr.Anatar I came to destroy you and manny peng! *loads hot sauce machine gun and aims at manny peng* Tails6000 gaurdian of The Master Emerald! I gwuess I shwould not weave thwe doors opwen. Hey thwey are twaking your pictwure. * Moves out of way Well Darktan got one thing to say *ahem* THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!! *fires hot sauce machine gun* Sparta, eh? Fourth Wall error. --Explorer Sorry it's a phrase from a movie I heard of. Called 300 about penguins fighting one of the penguins said this is madness the other said madness THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Tails